


in a real death waltz between what's flesh and what's fantasy

by buckybunnyteeth



Series: Flashvibe week(s) 2k16 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Sex, Recreational Drug Use, flashvibeweek2016, virgin!cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco is currently giggling about Barry’s’ running abilities, and he looks so flushed and happy that Barry can’t resist the urge to lean down and kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>Flashvibe Week Thursday 12th/Day 4; College/University AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a real death waltz between what's flesh and what's fantasy

“College is the best time of your life. When else are your parents going to spend several thousand dollars a year just for you to go to a strange town and get drunk every night?”  
― David Wood

They’ve just finished running away from a busted up party on campus when they stumble into their dorm room. 

“Dude, oh my god,” Cisco pants, slumping to the bed beside Barry, “You really need to learn how to run, I thought I was going to lose you back there.”

Barry knocks their shoulders together and huffs, though his grin doesn’t dissipate.

“Not all of us have tiny little legs.”

“Dude you have giraffe legs! Logically you should be faster than me, it’s just you get your limbs tangled up or something.”

Barry laughs, the last of his buzz making it easier to get swept up in Cisco’s bouncing good mood. 

The house party they’d been at had been wild to say the least. Cisco and him had somehow wound up in the basement, pressed up against each other on the couch while someone passed around a blunt. Usually Barry wouldn’t do drugs at a house party, not when he didn’t see who rolled it or who bought it, but Iris was there telling him she was in charge of both those things and he knew she wouldn’t risk getting anything that could be laced with something dangerous. So Barry had accepted it when it was passed to him and taken a long slow drag.

Which was about when he felt Cisco tense up beside him.

“You okay man,” Barry asked him in a low murmur, even though no one was paying them the slightest bit of attention. 

“Yeah,” Cisco said in a pale imitation of his usual happy tone, “I just … I’ve never-you know.”

It takes Barry a moment to put two and two together and he blames it on the drugs.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Cisco says obviously embarrassed, turning his head down so his face is hidden by a sheet of hair, “There goes my cool guy façade, I guess.”

Without thinking, Barry reaches out and tucks the hair back behind Cisco’s ear, the backs of his fingers running against Cisco’s cheek. They both shiver at the sensation and Barry wonders if it’s him or the weed that’s telling him this is perfectly acceptable roommate behavior. 

“I could help you,” Barry says softly, not wanting to break whatever is happening right now, “If, you know, if you’d like.”

“You mean like shotgunning or whatever?”

“Sure,” Barry answers, “Here, just-“

He turns more towards Cisco, one of his hands coming up to cup the back of his head while he takes a long drag. Cisco’s giving him a slack, dreamy look that makes something warm drip in Barry’s stomach.

He motions for Cisco to lean forwards, their lips touch and Barry’s exhales as Cisco breathes in. They spend a few suspended moments like that, connected by the electricity passing between their barely touching lips, before Cisco exhales a shaky “whoa”. They do it twice more before passing the joint off. 

The rest of the night before the aforementioned fleeing from the cops is a warm, fuzzy blur. He’s pretty sure that Cisco spent most of the night sitting in his lap and giggling into the skin of his throat at whatever weird dance moves Ronnie and Caitlin were doing. He remembers getting totally caught up in running his hand up and down Ciscos back, and after that the curls of his hair. If their entanglement was weird to any of their friends they didn’t mention it, Iris even spent most of the night giggling good naturedly at the two of them.

And now here they are; their high mostly worn off except for a pleasant buzz, stomachs pleasantly full of hamburgers, and curled up around each other on Barry’s bed. 

Cisco is currently giggling about Barry’s’ running abilities, and he looks so flushed and happy that Barry can’t resist the urge to lean down and kiss him. Cisco doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t pause, he just gasps slightly against Barry’s lips and kisses him back enthusiastically. 

That warm lightning feeling fills him up again and he chases it, rolling Cisco over in the bed so they can press closer together. He slots his leg between Cisco’s and revels in the way he moans.

Distantly he wonders if this is okay. He’s only known Cisco for a few months, and for most of that time he was dating Patty. Their lives have become entwined, their friendship groups merged into one indefinable mass. It would be impossible to untangle from each other if this all went south. Not that Barry is going to let this go south, unless by south you mean-

Cisco groans and breaks off the kiss with a gasp.

“Oh my god,” he giggles and presses his forehead to Barry’s, “Dose making out always feel like this or is the weed making it better?”

Oh.

Cisco’s never done this before. 

“We can stop if you like,” Barry offers, voice husky and hand rubbing Cisco’s thigh.

Cisco frowns but then obviously catches up with Barry’s train of thought.

“I don’t want to stop,” Cisco kisses the words into the side of Barrys neck, moving so he’s pressed even tighter to Barry, “Virginity is a social construct and all, and you are like super mega hot right now dude so I would very much like to keep this going, and I know you’re kinda hung up on Iris still and I really shouldn’t think about that because now I’m picturing her here too and oh my god why won’t you shut me up I sound like Felicity-”

Barry took a moment to take in Cisco. The way his hair was tangled in a very nice way, how red his lips were now after that make out session, but most of all the way he was trying to hide his anxiety and was succeeding everywhere but in his eyes. Cisco’s nervous and a little high and Barry dosen’t want to devirgin-ify Cisco when he’s like this.

“How about we wait,” Barry says, cutting off the rest of Cisco’s rant.

Cisco looks both stricken and slightly relived.

“You-” he licks his lips and runs a hand through Barry’s hair, “You don’t want to do it with me?”

“Dude,” Barry snorts, “You can feel exactly how much I want to do it with you pressing into your stomach.”

“True.”

Barry laughs and takes a moment to kiss the man below him.

“Its just we’re both still kinda high and you’re nervous-“

“I take offence-“

“-and its well past one in the morning. I would much rather spend all day tomorrow in bed with you, thoroughly sexing you up than give you an unsatisfying quickie right now.”

Cisco makes a tiny breathless noise and Barry is pretty sure he shivers.

“What do you say?”

“… how can you be so absolutely perfect and a giant dork at the same time?”

Barry pressed his laugh into Cisco’s chest.

“Is that a yes?”

“That is an enthusiastic yes, I want to spend all day in bed with you doing the sex.”

“Okay,” Barry laughs, “Sex tomorrow … blow job now?”

“Oh my god you are going to kill me, Barry Allen.”

Barry just laughs in reply while his hands get to work on pulling down Cisco’s pants.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what I am doing, there was gonna be porn but I didn't have the heart for it cos my mum was in the room and im a wuss. tell me what you think please.


End file.
